Home At Last
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: Quil left home but is now returning. He has plans and is nervous but confident. Come read and find out what he has up his sleeves.


Today was the day. Today felt great. I was in my jeep speeding my sweet way back home. I had my top down the wind blowing through my hair. The stereo with Theory of a Deadman; 'we got it made' was the song blasting as loud as my speakers could handle. I loved the CD Scars and Souvenirs. The sun was shining bright and it felt warm on my shirtless chest. It was my day today. It was my day to return home after being gone for 3 months. I missed home. I missed my friends. I missed my family. Most of all I missed Claire!

I felt like me as I drove these roads. I felt so weird not being home or near anything I'd ever known. I only got to write home once a week. I received letters pretty much every single day except Saturdays and Sundays. Between Embry and Claire I always got mail. I mailed post cards and crazy stuff like that when I could. But normally I wrote letters during the week so I could mail long notes to Claire and Embry and write something to the random other people who wrote me and mail it out at the end of the week. I honestly can't wait to see them.

I looked at the seat next to me. There were lots of plastic bags. I bought some food and a few other things. I had picked up a few things before I could head home. I bought some food because I knew the second I showed up at my house everyone would be there. Embry was the only one that knew I was coming home. I'm sure the rest of the wolves knew with our linking mind thing which I hadn't done in the 3 months I've been gone. Its been hard to NOT phase. But I couldn't let all those people know about us.

I pulled into my drive way. There was Embry sitting on my porch. I smirked. He jumped up walked over to my jeep and opened my door.

"Bro! I missed the living crap out of you!" Embry said as he pulled me out of the jeep.

I just got man handled. I laughed at it though.

"I missed you too bro. It has felt like forever since I've seen you and the rest of the pack. I haven't phased in so long. Do you know how hard that is when you have people screaming at you and all you want to do it freaking phase and rip their butts to shreds? It is freaking hard," I said smiling as Embry and I had a bromance moment and gave each other a manly hug.

"Phase then bro," Embry said backing up a couple feet after our hug.

"Yeah then everyone will know I'm here. Not smart if I want a few moments to get my house set up and time to cook some food," I stated and walked toward my house and unlocked the door.

"Bro phase. Everyone is busy. Sam is at work. Collin and Brady are at school. Seth is at college. Paul is with his kids. Jared is at work doing his thing," Embry proceeded to tell me.

"And Leah?" I asked coming back to the jeep to grab some bags.

Embry gave me a look. I knew he'd tell her. Now we'll have to see if she can keep her mouth closed.

"Fine," I said and stood out in a little clear area of my front yard. I am so lucky I bought my house in the middle of nowhere in the woods.

I took off my shirt, pants, and shoes. I looked at Embry as he seemed to study me. I took a deep breath and focused. I could feel my chest rumbling. I could feel my pulse quicken. I could feel it. It was right there. And just like that I phased. I felt every part of me change. It felt so good. I had missed this. I smirked. Now I felt like me. I felt more like me than ever. I looked over at Embry who was smirking at me.

Then I heard him. _Bro you still got it._ He had phased. He was in my head now.

_Damn straight man. It feels so good. _I took off running. I wanted to run and get some quick fresh air. I wanted to run my perimeter of my land really quick anyway to get a feel for it again and see who'd been on it. It is kind of creepy how that goes.

_She misses you bro._ Embry told me. It sent my head spinning. All these thoughts of Claire came up. I instantly phased back into human form. I stood there in all my glory and looked back at Embry. He quickly phased back.

"Bro I already saw it. And you didn't have to think it in wolf form for me to see it," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't want anyone to know. Now everyone will find out," I groaned.

"She's going to be thrilled. And you know none of us would tell her," he said.

At this point I was tired at looking at him and his glory so I phased back and started running again. He followed.

_I won't let Leah find out. When do you plan on doing it?_ He asked me, as we ran deeper in the woods.

_She'll find out bro. You tell her everything. But I was planning on tonight after I kicked all your dumb asses out of my house._ I told him laughing.

_Oh I see. _I could hear him chuckle behind me as we rounded a corner and headed west.

_She's going to be thrilled. I'm going to hear all about it _from_ Leah. How are you going to do it?_

And just like that I thought about it. I showed him each step I had planned out for tonight. He made a few respective comments. He made a few that made my head go to the gutter. I don't need help there.

It wasn't long before we were back at my jeep. I quickly phased back and put on my pants and shoes. I didn't bother with the shirt. It's to hot for shirts anyway. Embry did the same and we were off to unload my jeep and get inside.

As I walked through the front door I smiled but frowned. It was just like I left it. But it was dusty as hell. I looked at Embry.

"It looks like its time for cleaning lady," I said and he instantly burst out laughing.

I glared. Of course he'd know that story. Secretly everyone knew that story. Boy was Claire going to pay one day. I smiled to myself. But not today.

"All we need to do is dust and vacuum. Everything else should be just like you left it," he said looking around.

"Well lets get to it," I said and we quickly got to work.

It didn't take long. We quickly got it dusted and vacuumed. I even got my room done. My bed was still made. It was weird. I never made my bed back in the day. I only did it because I was leaving for such a long time. Now even the way I made it drove me nuts. I quickly had my moment and fixed it. I put 45 degree angle folds in it and made it all nice and pretty and straight. After I got it as close to perfect as time allowed I went to the kitchen where Embry was.

"Hey. I'll be back. Want to call everyone and let them know I'm home and live? That'll get the crew here," I laughed.

"Sure. Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"To get my woman of course," I said as I walked out the front door.

I jumped in my jeep and took off speeding towards Claire's house. I don't remember the drive. I was to busy thinking about tonight. I couldn't wait.

I got out of my jeep. It took everything I had to not run and kick down the door and take Claire in my arms. I smirked at the thought. But I calmly walked up to the door. I knocked a few times. I heard some shuffling around. The door eventually opened and there she stood. It took her a second before she reached out and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Beautiful," I said as I held her to me. God, how I missed her.

"I missed you so much," she told me as she looked up at me.

I smiled. She looked like she was about to cry but she had the biggest smile on her face. She was simply beautiful. I bent down and kissed her.

"I missed you too, Babe. Hey want to go to my place? The pack is supposed to be there soon," I said still holding her.

She nodded her head, "I'm going to go get ready though. I can't go looking like this."

She was crazy. She was in jeans and t-shirt. I don't even think she had on make-up. She was beautiful just the way she was. But girls, they always have to get all dressed up for the littlest thing. And just like that she was gone. I walked into the house and smiled at her parents.

After I heard her door close I looked at her parents. I sat down on the sofa.

"She hasn't been the same without you here," Mrs. Young told me.

We chatted about things that happened here in forks passing time. After a while I knew I was running out of time. I had to ask.

"Mr. Young I have a question," I said nervous. His answer to my question could throw off my whole night.

"Go ahead," he said curious. He looked me directly in the eye as I took a deep breath.

"Is it ok if I ask your daughter?" I asked as I pulled out the little box and opened it.

Before he could answer Claire came bouncing in the room. I quickly closed the box and slipped it in my pocket.

"I'm ready to go now," She stated as I stood up.

She was beautiful. She was in the same jeans, I think. But she now had on make-up and a pretty bright blue tank top.

I looked back at her dad and mom. They stood up. I gave her mom a hug.

"I'm glad your back Quil," Mrs. Young told me while she hugged me.

Then Mr. Young gave me a hug too.

"Yes but you better take care of my baby," he whispered as he patted my back.

I smiled. "Will do Sir." And just like that Claire and I left.

We got in my jeep. We held hands the whole way back to my house. She told me how she missed me and how she never wanted me to leave again. I promised to always be by her side.

When we reached my house sure enough the pack was there. Paul was outside watching his twins talking to Jared who was watching his little girl. As I pulled up everyone seemed to freeze like they didn't believe I was actually there. Like I was just part of some dream they were having. As I parked the rest of the pack came out.

Once I got out of my jeep I walked over and opened the door for Claire. We walked hand in hand toward my full house. I walked in and sat down on my recliner and pulled Claire in my lap. Before long we were all gathered around discussing different things that had happened. I told a few stories about what I'd seen and where I'd been.

"The Eiffel tower was simply beautiful in the pictures you sent us. Was it that beautiful in person?" Leah asked.

I laughed. "Yes it was. It was really neat. I went to the top. Its amazing how far out you can see at the top of that thing!"

"Embry I want to go," she said as she turned and looked at Embry.

Everyone laughed. Who wouldn't want to see the Eiffel Tower or the streets of Rome, Italy? I'd spent a whole 3 months over there. Of course it was for school you could say. I went to sight see but I studied things over there as well. I went to study architecture but after being there a while I discovered something totally new that I really liked. I'd just rather be close to home. I could do this job here. I didn't tell anyone yet. I changed my courses back at my college.

We talked and ate for a while and eventually kids were falling asleep or they needed to get to bed because they had school the next day so it was down to Claire, Sam, Emily, and me at my house. Emily and Claire ran off and Sam and I talked for a few moments before him and Emily headed out. I say their old because they don't stay out late.

So then there was Claire and me. Once everyone was out the door I turned around and gave her a very passionate kiss. I missed her so much! And thats when I did it. I dropped down to one knee. I pulled out the little box and opened it. I saw the shock on her face.

I smiled and took her hand in mine. The other hand held the box with the beautiful ring.

"Claire Young, will you marry me?" I asked as my heart raced.

The world seemed to pause in anticipation. I swear I didn't even breathe. I started to sweat like I'd actually been running a marathon. Then she answered.

She smiled really big and answered with a yes. I slid the ring on her finger and looked up at her as her eyes filled with tears of joy. So this was it. I was going to marry the girl I loved with all my heart. I couldn't be more sure about anything in my entire life. We were meant to be together forever. And now we would be. I stood up and she tackled me with a giant hug.


End file.
